vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105913-commodity-exchange-issue
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're talking AH only now. That's not what this thread is about. Completely different issue, as there is no sorting by price on CX. CX always picks the cheapest available without any input from you. | |} ---- That is how it is supposed to work, but in fact is not doing so. I just bought an amp to test, buy it was listed for 43s. The cheapest seller according to the i had it up for 19s. I just left it at the buy it now price of 43s and it actually took 35s from me. Thought I might have missed the one for 19s and it filled the next order, but that one for 19s is still up there. | |} ---- You forgot about CX fees... :rolleyes: Please stop it now. I've tried many variants of this and you're just incorrect. You have not wasted your money. | |} ---- ---- Nope. And it's not 12% for the buyer. I'm not sure how the formula works exactly, but it's a tiered flat fee plus a percentage, from what I remember. If I want to buy a titanium chunk for 2s29 right now, it'll cost me 7s29. Edit: Hm, guess the flat fee part is just the absolute bottom (at 5s) with the real formula being only a percentage. If I want to buy an Eldan sign of fusion for 17g, it'll cost me 17g34. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You don't need addons for the CX to work correctly. When I talk about 'UI oddities', I mean stuff like resetting scrollpositions and blocking resultwindows between each transaction. | |} ---- One of two things happened here: 1. You are wrong. It is possible, but for the sake of argument we will say you weren't. 2. It was a bug. Report it. I have done thousands of transaction through the CX since headstart, and one thing I have never encountered is an item being purchased at a price other than what I expected. Not saying it can't happen, as bugs do exist. These types of threads come up every so often, and most of the time it is from people new to the CX, or people who just don't want to believe how it works. So, to recap what is FACT about the CX: 1. There is a fee to sell items, a flat 12%. Rounding can cause minor variances when selling in bulk. 2. There is a fee to buy items, 2% of the cost, with a minimum of 5 silver. 3. The Top10 and Top50 list the average price for the lowest X priced items, with X equal to 10 and 50 respectively. 4. On Buy Now purchases, you can input how many pieces, X, you want and the highest price, Y, you are willing to pay for an individual item. If there aren't X number available at or below that Y threshold, the sale will fail. No partial buy, just complete fail. 5. On Buy Now purchases, your purchase is filled with the lowest price available first, then the 2nd lowest, etc, up to your order quantity. 6. The default price on the Buy Now screen is the Top50 price from the Sell Order screen. 7. The default price on the Buy Order screen is the Top1 Buy Order price. 8. The default price on the Sell now screen is the Top50 price from the Buy Order screen. 9. The default price on the Sell Order screen is the Top1 Sell Order price. 10. Anything that breaks facts 1-9 is indeed a bug and should be reported. | |} ----